


Acrimonia

by Loralei_Dawson



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loralei_Dawson/pseuds/Loralei_Dawson
Summary: Orcrist and Glamdring were not the only surviving blades from Gondolin.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Acrimonia

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Gondolin, I speak to you this eve that you may witness a wonder of smithing. Behold the pinnacle of my skill; it truly is a marvel."

Maeglin turned to his cousin, his dark gaze meeting her narrowed light-filled eyes. Those further off perceived a small upturn, nearly a smile grace his countenance; as near as Idril was, she saw the bitter twist of his lips.

"Princess Idril,

I present to you this dagger  
whose edge will never dull;  
it is unparalleled.  
A blade - sharper than your tongue."

  
_Three ages of the world later..._

  
"I will give you a name," Bilbo said to it, "I shall call you **Sting**."


End file.
